


Keep Your Voice Down!

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay disaster, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lena is too cool for school and still a little flirt, Lots of blushing, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Day 6 - Alternative UniversePrompt: Alex, Lena and Kara all go to the same high school, but the two sisters speak in Kryptonese about Lena so that she doesn't realize Alex's massive crush on her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Keep Your Voice Down!

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, they are all the same age and words in Kryptonese will be in bold.
> 
> Hope you guys like this one!

“ **What do you think Lena has for breakfast each morning?** ” Alex whispered to Kara, who was sitting at the desk in front of hers.

Before Kara could respond, Lena, sitting at the very front of class, turned around with a questioning look on her face. “Did you say my name, Alex?”

“Um, what? Absolutely not." Alex’s face became slightly red at being caught. "I-we-Kara and I were just talking about…”

“Good morning, class!” Mrs. Grant walked in at the perfect time to save Alex from coming up with a lie. She let out a relieved breath when Lena quickly faced the front to greet their teacher.

"Saved by the Grant." Kara snickered at her sister and turned back around as well.

For the rest of class, Alex tried to avoid looking at the head of raven hair directly in her field of vision from fear that Lena might sense that she was being stared at.

After the bell rang signaling the start of the first recess, Alex quickly shoved all her books in her bag, barely allowed Kara to do the same before she pulled her sister out of the classroom to avoid Lena.

“Slow down, Alex. This is my favourite shirt!” Kara extracted her arm from Alex’s hold and smoothed out the wrinkles in her button-up. At Alex’s terrified look, Kara chuckled. “Is this about Lena? And her catching you talking about her?”

“Ok, first of all.” Alex looked around nervously. “I can’t see her in this hallway, but can we please talk about her in Kryptonese?” Alex looked pleadingly at her sister, who took pity on her and nodded. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “ **Second, that can’t happen again. We need to find her a nickname.** ”

“Alright, weirdo.” Alex gave her a warning look, so Kara switched languages. “ **You know, we wouldn’t have to if you just asked her out. It’s weird talking about someone without them knowing about it.** ”

Alex looked scandalized. “ **I am NOT asking Lena Luthor out. I-I don’t even know if she likes girls**.” She looked away forlorn, fidgeting with the straps of her backpack.

Kara rolled her eyes because her sister was being stupid. “ **Maybe if you actually talked to her, you’d find out. Lena seems like a really nice person. If it doesn’t work out the way you want it to, at least you can make a friend.** ”

Alex was about to respond when the girl in question walked around the corner. They made eye contact and Lena gave her a faint smile before stopping a few feet next to them to open her locker. Alex waved and almost didn’t stop before Kara pushed her hand down.

“ ** _You_ are hopeless.**”

Alex turned back and glared at Kara. “ **From now on, her codename is Anel.** ”

Kara looked confused, with a crinkle between her eyebrows, and very unsubtlety turned her head to glance at Lena who was still putting books away in her locker. “ **Wait-what-why-** “

“ **Kara!** ” Alex quickly grabbed her face and stopped her from staring. “ **You are making it so obvious that we are talking about her right now!** ”

Kara huffed and rolled her eyes again. “ **Ok, well,** **_Anel_ -**“ she emphasized. “ **-** i **s right there! Go talk to her!** ”

Alex shook her head quickly. “ **I can’t. In what universe would someone as beautiful as her want to talk to me?** ”

" **Ok, fine.** " Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and pushed her glasses up. “ **Someday, you’ll have to get over this crush if you’re not gonna do anything about it** **though.** ”

“ **I _am_ doing something about it!**” Kara quirked an eyebrow up. “ **I’m letting out my thoughts, in secret, to you!** ”

Kara sighed and relented. “ **Alright then…what did you say this morning? Something about Anel’s breakfast?** ”

Alex's expression immediately turned bashful as she scratched the back of her neck. “ **Yeah, that was-I mean-I wanted to know what she ate for breakfast before school because-um -no one should look that good first thing in the morning.** ” Alex blushed profusely by the time she managed to stutter out that sentence. Kara snorted before she threw her head back to laugh. “ **It was meant as a joke, ok?** ” Some friends had joined Lena at her locker a few minutes ago and were now staring at the blonde. “ **Kara, stop it.** ” Alex gritted her teeth and whispered while side-eyeing the group next to them. “ **Anel is staring!** ”

“You. are…so gay, Alex.” Kara giggled some more before taking her glasses off to fake wipe at a tear. 

“Why is she so gay?” Alex nearly fainted at Lena’s voice right next to her and Kara. Alex planned on killing Kara later for not saying that in Kryptonese, but right now she was too focused on keeping her breathing under control.

“Oh, Lena, hey.” Kara pulled her lips into her mouth to stop herself from laughing again. "It’s nothing." She looked back at Alex who was willing the ground to swallow her whole. “We were just talking about some girl that Alex liked and she-“

“She’s just- um, she’s way, and I mean _way_ , out of my league so we won’t be talking about her again!” Alex finally piped up and cut Kara off to make her shut up.

“Oh, Alex." Lena tilted her head to the side adorably and Alex nearly fainted again. "I’m sure whoever it is wouldn’t mind going out with you.” Lena smiled sweetly at the blushing girl, a little dimple peeking out in one cheek. “You should really try asking her out.”

“Yeah, ok." Alex’s face still felt hot and she squeezed her fists tightly to try and calm herself, wondering if Lena could also hear how loud her heart was beating. "Th-thank you for the advice, Lena.”

“No, problem." Lena bit her bottom lip with a grin. "Whoever your mystery crush is, she’s a really lucky person!”

Before Alex could even process what Lena had said, the beautiful green-eyed girl already started walking back to her friends. When she thought Lena was out of earshot, she exhaled heavily and turned to Kara with a glare, ready to berate her for almost ruining everything. Before she could get any words out, they both heard Lena yell back one more thing. “By the way, I usually have a kale smoothie in the morning.”

And Alex did faint that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> "So," Lena slipped her hand into Alex's as they exited the restaurant. "Do you prefer calling me Anel? Because I'm totally fine with it."
> 
> "Baaaabe." Alex whined and put her other hand on her face to hide the blush. "Are you ever gonna let that go?"
> 
> "Not a chance."
> 
> p.s. I usually write with pictures of the characters close by as references, and fuck, Katie McGrath can run me over with a bus.


End file.
